2 years later
by city.of.clary
Summary: It took me Clary's departure to realize that I was in love with her. 2 years after Clary breaks up with Jace. What will happen when Clary comes back? Will Jace succeed in getting her back? Or will someone else steal her heart? A little OOC. AH
1. The Arrival

**So****I decided to post a new story, and this will be in Jace's POV for the whole story.**

**Here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy x**

_It wasn't until Clary left, that I realized that I was in love with her. She was the only girl I had actually dated for more than 3 months._

_Flashback_

_"We're done," said Clary, "I've had enough."_

_"Fine! Lets breakup!" I yelled back._

_These were the words that I will regret I ever said for the rest of my life. _

_For the past few days, our relationship had been on the rocks._

_Before I dated her, I had the reputation of the school's heartbreaker. Although I had a bad reputation, girls still threw themselves at me._

_Even while dating Clary, when girls flirted with me, I flirted back._

_End of flashback_

I guess I shouldn't have taken Clary for granted. I should've known that she could only put up with me for so long.

What was the use of regretting my actions now though? Clary was gone for 2 years and was probably never coming back.

For these past 2 years, I had a lot of one night stands. At first all my friends told me to stop it, but now, they just can't be bothered because they know I won't listen to them anyway. Clary is probably never coming back, so who cares. If she did come back, she'd probably hate me or most likely just don't bother, right? _Right?_

Clary left the day after we broke up, for who knows where.

Only Luke and Jocelyn, her parents knew. I had begged them to tell me where she had gone, but they wouldn't spill anything.

After a year had passed, I realized that Isabelle, my adopted sister, and Clary's best friend, knew where she was.

I tried so hard to get her to tell me at least something, but she wouldn't budge too. She was really mad at me, although, she's kinder to me now, I can tell that she hasn't fully forgiven me for what I did.

Clary's other best friend, Simon, started dating Izzy about 9 months after Clary left. He was a really nice guy. He was the only one that comforted me when everyone else was mad at me, though deep down, I could also tell he hated me.

I wasn't left friendless for these 2 years though, thankfully. Last year, a new boy moved in next door. His name was Alec and he had a cousin, who was younger than him by a year, named Raphael.

Alec had blue eyes, while Raphael had brown eyes, but they both had the same dark hair. They both became really good friends of mine.

Of course, I had told them about what happened between me and Clary, and they had sympathized with me a lot when they heard that.

"Jace! It's time for breakfast now!" Izzy yelled, sounding exceptionally cheerful this morning.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I realized that Izzy had a certain _glow _about her today.

"Is there something you would like to say?" I asked her cautiously, not wanting to ruin her good mood.

"Yes!" She said, her voice containing barely concealed excitement. "We just have to wait for a few more people to turn up!"

Soon enough, at our door, appeared, Simon, Jordan and Maia.

Jordan and Maia had been dating each other for a year now.

Jordan and Maia were 2 of other Clary's really close friends.

Izzy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well, as you all know, I called you'll here to announce a piece of good news!"

What she came out of her mouth next really shocked me.

"Clary is coming back tonight! And she would be staying with us as Luke and Jocelyn are going on a business trip to Paris."

Luke and Jocelyn were well respected business people and often had to travel overseas for their work, to go to meetings, auctions and the like.

As soon as Izzy finished what she had to say, the room burst into hubbub.

Everyone clamored to Izzy to ask her questions about Clary.

While no one noticed me, I took the chance to run up to my room.

I pondered about what I would say to Clary when we went to pick her up from the airport. Would she forgive me? Did she already have a boyfriend while she went wherever she went to?

"Hey," came a voice.

I looked up to see Izzy standing at the door of my room.

"Hey," I answered back, not really focusing on her.

"I came to talk to you about Clary."

At the mention of Clary's name, I looked up at her in anticipation.

"For the past 2 years, she actually went to London to further her studies. And if you're worried about her having a boyfriend, she actually went to a girls school, so she hasn't dated anyone. So, I know that you still have feelings for her, so use this chance properly, alright?"

Without waiting for my reply, she went out of my room before shutting the door.

Time never passed so quickly. Soon, we- meaning, me, Izzy, Simon, Jordan and Maia, were piling into Izzy's seven seater car, on the way to pick Clary up from the airport.

I had spent the past few hours choosing my outfit. I had never been more nervous in my life.

About an hour later, we arrived at the airport with still some time to spare before Clary's flight arrived.

Simon was the first one to spot Clary. He waved his hands to get Clary's attention and all our heads turned in the direction where Simon was looking.

I turned my head so I could see where Clary was and I was shocked by how much she had changed over just 2 years.

Her curly red hair had grown longer and she herself had grown taller too. She had fewer freckles and was wearing a jean jacket over a red crop top paired with some high waisted jean shorts and a pair of black converse.

"Omg, I haven't seen you guys in so long!" She said, and I realized she had a British accent already.

She went on to hug everyone and then she reached me.

Instead of hugging me, she stuck out her hand and I took it.

"Hi..." She started off a little awkwardly.

When I was about to open my mouth and say hi too, Izzy broke the tension by saying, "Well, lets go now! I'm sure Clary is tired out by the long flight. We can do more of the catching up tomorrow."

**So just to clarify your doubts, here are how old each of the characters NOW:**

**Raphael- 15 years old**

**Clary and everyone else- 16 years old**

**On the next chapter, we will find out how Clary spent her past 2 years during the catching up session. :D**

**Read and review,**

**Jodi :)**


	2. Storytime

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, that there would be 3 other people's POV, but none of those are Clary's POV.**

**There is going to be sort of a love triangle in this story...**

**So... here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

*the next morning*

Jace POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee wafting through my room.

My first thought was that Maryse and Robert had come to visit us.

Me and Izzy lived in a 2 story house, our parents were living in Seattle while we lived in a small town called Alicante.

When I went down, thinking my parents were

preparing breakfast.

Instead, I saw Clary in the kitchen flipping over some pancakes.

Steaming hot cups of coffee were placed neatly on the dining table.

Her curly red hair was tied into a high bun and she was wearing a grey colored t-shirt dress that stopped at mid thigh.

Clary didn't notice my presence until I cleared my throat.

"Oh,erm...hi," she said, "I'm not done cooking breakfast yet, I never thought any of you would be up so early."

"It's alright. Come, let me help you." I offered.

"Ok, sure," she replied with a smile on her face.

Before she could step out of the kitchen, I asked her hesitantly, afraid of her answer, but at the same time, I want to know what she would say, "Have you forgiven me? For what happened 2 years ago?"

"Of course," came her answer immediately, but she was hesitant in what she said next, "We're still friends right?"

I felt elated when she said that she had forgiven me, but my mood changed immediately when she asked me if we were still friends.

So that's what she thought we were, I thought she still had feelings for me, and then we could get back together again.

A few seconds passed before I finally answered, "Of course, we're friends"

That seemed like the end of the conversation. She made her way out of the kitchen to wake Izzy up for breakfast.

I was glad she did that. I didn't think I could stand being in the same room as her after our conversation.

***time skip to after breakfast***

"I guess it's story time now" said Clary as she placed down cups of tea on the coffee table.

"I'm really excited to hear what you've been up to these past 2 years!" Izzy exclaimed "Did you date anyone?"

As much as I tried to deny my feelings for Clary, deep down, I secretly hoped she didn't have a boyfriend. After all, I did stay faithful to her for 2 years after we broke up.

"No. I went to a girls school while I was in London."

"You went to London?!" Izzy's voice was full of surprise.

Apparently Izzy forgot about the British accent.

"Yeah" came Clary's one word reply.

"Omg, omg, _omg _you have to tell me what kind of clothes they sold there! I heard their malls are really huge! Is that true?" Izzy asked, all in one breath.

"Calm down, Izzy, can I just get started on what I want to say?"

"Yeah, Izzy she kind of does have a point. You're just rambling on," I pointed out.

"Fine," Izzy huffed.

"Well...I'm not really sure where to start this," Clary said to no one in particular.

"I guess you can start from when you reached London," I said.

"Ok then."

"The reason why I could get into this school in the first place was because of Luke's connections. The principal of the school was his aunt. And since it was the start of the new year when I arrived in London, and the school only accepted people from the ages of 14-18." Clary explained.

"So you were the youngest there then?" Asked Izzy.

"Yeah, but it wasn't so bad, because people that were my age and came to this school, all were new students (**meaning that this was a new school for them) **everyone didn't know each other and it was better for me too."

"How was it there? Were the teachers nice? Any hot male teachers? How were-"

"Izzy, just let her talk," I said, interrupting her.

"Thanks, Jace. We all became friends really quickly. While I was there, I found out that the school actually offered lots of programs, so I took up some of them. I learnt dance, baseball, did some running, learnt how to play a couple instruments, like the piano, cello, violin and guitar."

"Sounds like you learnt a lot there," I said feeling surprised.

"Yeah, but there's one last thing I took up. I tried for cheerleading too. Before I left, I was the team captain."

"Woah, that's quite a lot of accomplishments," said Izzy, with awe in her voice.

"Hopefully I can continue cheerleading here too. And yeah, that's pretty much the whole story."

*time skip to a few hours later*

The doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs to check who was it but I saw that Clary had already opened the door. I stopped—halfway down the stairs—and realized that the person at the door was Alec.

I went down a few more steps, close enough that I could hear what they were saying, but not close enough for them to notice me if I make any small noises.

"So...who are you and who are you looking for?" Asked Clary.

"Oh, I'm um...Alec Santiago and I live next door. I came to look for Jace. By the way, who are _you?"_

_"_I'm Clary and I'm currently living with Isabelle and Jace while my parents are away on a business trip. I just got back from London," came Clary's reply.

"So you're _Clary," _said Alechis eyes showing some sign of surprise.

I could tell that Alec was trying very hard not to show how shocked he was.

When Alec was about to open is mouth to say something, I made my presence known. Although I did not know what he was going to say, I certainly couldn't risk him telling Clary all the stuff I said to him.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were there. Someone named Alec is looking for you," Clary informed me.

"Oh yeah, we're friends. He came over to work on a project for school," I said.

*time skip to when Alec and Jace are working on the project*

"So that was your ex, Clary?" Alec questioned.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"What's she doing here? I thought she went overseas?"

"She just came back yesterday, she'll be staying with us for a period of time."

"So...are you gonna try and get her back?"

"I dunno, we're now friends," I said, a little hesitantly.

An emotion I couldn't quite place flashed in Alec's eyes, and it was gone in a flash, as if it had never been there.

**A/N: The period in which this story is set is in the summer holidays. So Clary, Jace and Izzy would be going back to school in a few days.**

**Next chapter, it will be the first day of school. Also, while Clary was away, Izzy and Jace transferred to a new school, and Clary's going to the same school too.**

**Read and review,**

**Jodi**


	3. First day of school

**There's** **gonna be another character's POV in this chapter. **

**Random fact about me #1: I'm scared of dolls. Even barbie dolls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, I only own the plot.**

**Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy x**

Alec's POV(are you shocked?)

*this was yesterday's scene from Alec's POV*

The door opened and I was met by the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

They were emerald green and sparkled with life. (A/N: I don't even know what I'm writing here)

I took a closer look at who it was. It was a girl, about the age of 14, with red curly hair and her face was sprinkled with freckles. She was _beautiful._

_"_So you're Clary," I said.

So she was Jace's ex, Clary.

*a little while later*

"So are you gonna get her back?" I asked.

"I dunno, we're now friends," Jace replied.

Clary probably doesn't have feelings for Jace now, maybe I could try and date her.

_Wait, what?! I just said I was going to date a girl? I thought I was gay. I never had a crush or anything so I just assumed I was gay._

_*_the next day(first day of school)*

Jace POV

Beep beep

"Urgh, school sucks," I muttered as I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and get ready for a long and tiring day of school.

"Jace Lightwood! Get your ass down here this minute! We have to go to school!" Yelled Izzy. She was totally not a morning person on weekends, but on the first day of school, she seems to be able to miraculously wake up an hour earlier to put on makeup and do her hair. She would even spend half an hour before bed just to pick out the perfect outfit, as she calls it.

"Fine, I'm coming," I grumbled, "and, I still don't understand why you have to dress like a model. This isn't some fashion show we're going to."

"Yeah, I know, but _I, _Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, have a reputation to uphold as fashion queen." She flipped her hair as she said it.

I was about to retaliate, when a laugh interrupted my thoughts, it was Clary. "If you two keep arguing, we're really going to be late for school."

This shut both of us up and we were soon on our way to hell.

*30 mins later*

Upon reaching the school, I saw that a crowd had already formed around my parking lot. And yes, I had my own parking lot. Well I did not purchase one, but somehow people just knew never to park in that spot. It was like you knew how to brush your teeth without anyone actually teaching you how to do it. When the three of us got out of the car, people kept pointing at Clary and whispering who was she.

After getting out of the crowd, which consisted of guys complimenting on Clary and Izzy's outfit and girls giving me their number, me and Izzy showed Clary to the office to get our schedules.

After comparing schedules, I realized that me and Clary had Art and English together, while Izzy and Clary had Gym and Math together. Since my first class was World History, I left to my class while Izzy and Clary went to Math together.

On my way, I met Alec. We found out, we had Geography and World History together.

*time skip to next lesson, a.k.a. English*

When I reached the classroom, I saw Clary sitting by herself at a seat near the window. I was about to sit next to her when a black haired boy sat down next to her. Thus, I just sat myself behind them. I recognized the dark haired boy as Sebastian, a boy who had a crush on Clary when I was dating her.

I was about to open my mouth and say hi when the teacher Mrs Collins stepped in. Throughout the whole lesson, Sebastian was talking to Clary about something I could not hear.

At the end of the lesson, I tried to get to Clary, but she was off to her next lesson while I was stuck a sea of students trying to get to their next classes or lockers before the next lesson began.

**Well, sorry but that was it. This chapter is short, but I really wanted to update something. I promise, next chapter would be better**

**Next chapter would still be the first day of school and probably a little of what happens after school.**

**I might not update so frequently now, I apologize for that.**

**Read and review,**

**Jodi :)**


	4. Sebastian's question

**Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating in ages. School has been crazy and I really cannot promise frequent updates. I rather give you guys something you would like than just type up some useless chapter for the sake of updating. Thankfully, i just got a laptop, so now I can type my chapters anywhere as long as I have my laptop with me(most of the time). Thoughts are in italics.**

**Note: I might be writing some scenes again, but it will be in different POVs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, I only own the plot.**

Jace POV

*during biology*(let's just pretend that the whole level is taking chemistry this term, followed by physics then a whole semester dedicated to chemistry)

"Good morning class," the teacher, Mr George said.

"Good morning Mr George," the class said in one voice.

Mr George was very particular about our attitude, meaning that we had to greet him together, hand up our work on time, be neat and tidy, give tests on every single topic and loved giving detention.

He started droning on about some properties of something while I was fighting hard to stay awake. His classes are like a lecture, and lectures make me want to sleep. He was also very old fashioned and did not believe in technology. Thus, we had to multitask. We had to keep up with his speed and actually decipher what he was trying to say and take notes at the same time. He might be old, but he had very sharp hearing. There was once when I tried to pass a note to one of my classmates, Keith, and I was whispering, not even talking to him in my normal voice. That earned me a week of detention, which, of course, was horrible.

I was not very close to anybody in this class, although I was sure they all knew who I was, because before Clary arrived, I was friends with the popular group. I wished I had a friend in this class, because for some reason, Mr George loved giving project work, and the only good thing was, he allowed you to choose a partner. I really did not want to get stuck with some slut who just wanted to get close to me and become popular.

I'd never really given anyone the status of a girlfriend, Clary being an exception. She was the first one and most probably the only one ever. Hence, every girl hoped and wanted to be my girlfriend, firstly, for the fame, and secondly, for the title. I wasn't just going to give it to anybody.

Now, my only plan was to get Clary back and let her reclaim the title that was originally hers and no one else's.

"Mr Herondale!" Mr George shouted directly across the room towards me. His face was red as if he had just run a mile, and the whole class was staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked in my most obnoxious voice knowing it would irritate him.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute and it seems to me that you're not paying attention. Detention for an hour for a week after school, no bargaining," he said firmly.

_shit,_ _should have paid more attention._

Oh God, I have football training after school today, I'll be late.

Sebastian POV

Meanwhile in Gym, with Sebby, Izzy and Clary

"I'll be splitting the class into eight groups and we'll be playing basketball. Every two groups will be using a court and only four groups can play at once, so we're going to take turns," said Coach Graymark, "Any questions? If not, I'll start splitting you into groups."

From behind me, I heard two groans. I turned around and saw that Clary Morgenstern and Isabelle Lightwood were sitting behind me. Clary looked even more beautiful the last time I saw her, which was two years ago. That bastard Jace took Clary for granted until she left him. He got it coming. I never really liked Jace, because he was so cocky and full of himself, but also because, I was in love with Clary for 3 years now. I was a coward before and did not dare to tell her, but now, with Jace out of the picture, I was sure I would win her heart and save her the heartbreak of getting back with Jace and getting her heart broken once again.

_/Pain is just a consequence of love/ - Ariana Grande, My Everything_

Luckily, Clary was on my team and Izzy was on the opposing one. Izzy never really liked me, because she knew of my crush on Clary and thought I was going to harm her. Clary, on the other hand, treated me like a friend and insisted that I was just being nice. She was always the kind one among the two of them.

"Hey Clary, I didn't know you were back," I told her.

"Yeah, not many people know, and I guess you're one of them now," she replied, smiling her beautiful smile.

"So, I was thinking, do you wanna go catch a movie this friday night?" I asked her hesitantly, hoping she would say yes.

A few seconds passed before she replied.

"Yes," that was her answer.

It was just that one word, but I was over the moon.

I was smiling to myself like some teenage lovestruck girl when the ball came flying towards me. It struck me in the head and everything went black

**So that was it, hope you enjoyed Sebby's POV. From now on, I would be inserting little bits of lyrics from songs fitting the mood of the scene. This idea came to me when I was writing that scene and My Everything came on the radio. If you have any ideas, please share them with me as I would like to know how I can improve this story.**

**Don't forget to read and review,**

**Jodi**


	5. First day of school finally ends

**So, I decided to update again because we have a week long holiday and there isn't actually that much homework. I've been obsessed with The Vamps lately. If you listen to their songs, what is your favorite? Here's the chapter, enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, I only own the plot.**

Sebastian POV- after he wakes up

I wake up to a room with blinding white ceiling lights and the smell of disinfectant.

"He's awake," I heard a voice next to me say.

Shortly after that, a nurse comes bustling and asks me how I'm feeling. After reassuring her that I'm alright, she helps me up from the bed and I see Clary walking towards me. That voice must have belonged to her. I felt a little embarrassed because I fainted in front of her.

"Do you want to go for early lunch? You've been out almost the whole period and I've already informed the teachers so I guess there's no point in going back anymore," she says.

I remain silent for a while.

She must have noticed that, because she says,"Oh, it's alright. Don't feel embarrassed that you fainted in front of me. There's nothing to be embarrassed of."

I heaved a small sigh of relief, and I know she was speaking the truth, as I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Ok then, I guess we better head to the cafeteria before everyone starts coming out of class," I said, not showing much emotion, but internally, I was fangirling. _I am becoming a girl._

*time skip to lunch time*

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

I walked into the cafeteria and my attention was immediately drawn to Sebastian and Clary chatting animatedly and Clary seemed to be telling a story as her hands were waving about making gestures. _How there that bastard make a move on my Clary? _Anger and jealously consumed me. I debated whether to sit at where I usually sit- at the center of the cafeteria -or with Clary and Sebastian. I wanted to sit with Clary so that Sebastian- I should just call him shitbastian instead -will stop talking to her, but I don't think I can stand the sight of them talking to each other. Since Clary got back, she has definitely spent more time with me then shitbastian, but she seemed to be on better terms with him. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to face Izzy.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas? Stop standing here like a fool and let's go sit down," she says firmly.

Before I can protest- or say anything for that matter -Izzy dragged me over to where Clary and Sebastian were sitting, and shortly after, we were joined by Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia and Simon.

"Hey there!" Izzy greets the group cheerfully, before sitting down next to Clary, leaving me to sit next to Sebastian. A chorus of "Hi Jace" and "Hi Izzy" followed and Sebastian said hi to Izzy but just gave me a curt nod.

No one seemed to notice though, they were all too busy talking about what happened during gym. Apparently Sebastian got hit by a basketball and got sent to the nurse's office and Clary accompanied him there and also stayed with him the whole time.

/_I__f you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see-e-e?/ Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me_

That incident only seemed to make Clary closer to Sebastian. I needed to get started on my plan as soon as possible. This wasn't just about getting Clary back, but also defeating Sebastian once more and show him that Clary doesn't have any feelings for me.

After getting my lunch, I heard Magnus talking to Clary, saying, "You've certainly changed a lot these two years. And your fashion sense has improved greatly as well, I see."

Throughout the whole of lunch, I didn't talk to Clary, hoping to catch her later during Art.

*time skip to Art with Clary*

After lunch, I headed to the art room to find Clary sitting in a corner by the window. I was about to head towards the empty chair next to her when I was stopped. By Kaelie.

"Hey Jacey, wanna head over to my house later?" She asked in what she thought was a seductive voice but sounded absolutely disgusting.

"I can't, I have detention." For the first time, I actually was speaking the truth. As I pushed past her to Clary, I found that the seat next to her was already taken by none other than my cousin, Will Herondale. **(First TID character appearance :D)**

"Good morning class. Today, you will get started on an art project that will decide 70% of this semester's grade. You will be working in pairs and your partner will be the one seating next to you." Mrs Branwell starts off.

I then realized the seat next to me was empty.

_What the hell? I'm going to be working alone? What luck._

"Because we have an odd number of students in this class, there is going to be a group of three. Mr Herondale, you can go over and join Miss Morgenstern and Herondale there," she says pointing over to Clary and Will.

The rest of the lesson was spent over explaining what we were to do for this project.

"So, the main point of this project is to find out more about your own state. You have to go there and take photographs -you have to submit those to me- of the place you're choosing, and it must be a place of interest, somewhere tourists would go to. You then have to draw them out, adding some additional features to it, you can even change the coloring if you'd like to and you must choose at least three places and give me at least a reason for each place as to why you picked them." she briefly explains before going into much more detail, during which I was zoned out, thinking about Clary.

* * *

><p>Sebastian POV<p>

I found out I also had World History with Clary when I walked into the classroom and saw that she was sitting near by the window. I immediately grabbed the seat next to her. We did not talk much the whole lesson, but halfway through, she passed me a note with her number on it and I obviously, also gave her mine.

I was glad that I had her number, which meant I could talk to her outside of school and whenever I like.

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

Biology was for once in my life, interesting, but only because Clary was there. I took this chance to talk to her, get to know her more. I also realized how pretty she was. She probably didn't know that, but I think telling her that would seem weird and stalkerish. I never liked a girl or had a crush on one before, so I was pretty clueless about what to do. I had dated a boy before, but we broke up because of my dad. At that time, I just simply assumed I was gay. I never told anyone about my previous life except my family. I guess I'm bisexual then.

"So are you planning to join any of the clubs or take up any sport here?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation with her, hoping it would be successful and not turn out awkward.

"I'm thinking about the track team, because we did quite a lot of running back in my old school." She says.

"That's great. Just so you know, I'm in the track team too. So if you ever get in, you're not all alone. Trials are held tomorrow, hope to see you there." I say with a smile.

"That just gives me another reason to join then, and don't worry, you'll see me there tomorrow," she replies playfully.

I did not know what to say, so I just kept quiet, but thankfully the teacher arrived and that seemed to be the end of our conversation.

**That's it then. Finally the end of Day 1, I'll not be writing everyday out of specifically, only just because this is the first day and I want to introduce many things.**

**Next chapter will be focused on the track team trials, I hope the update comes soon.**

**Read and review,**

**Jodi x**


	6. Track team trials

**Someone asked me if this was going to become a Clace story, when I posted the previous chapter and it's not all Clace throughout, there definitely will be some Clace moments, but the story may or may not end with Clary being with Jace.**

**Feel free to ask questions and I will do my best to reply to them in the next chapter when I post the update.**

**Disclamier: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

During English

Sebastian POV

"Ok class, this term, we'll be starting off with a mini project. I'll be choosing scenes from a book which I will show you later and each group gets to pick a scene and re-enact them and explain to me which dominant character trait is shown here and why it is important to the story. You can change the dialogue a little, but the meaning of the sentence cannot be changed. So you'll be split into groups of 4 and I'll be calling out the names with the people you'll be working with." She starts off.

I listened out carefully for my name to be called.

1. Sebastian Verlac

2. Clary Morgenstern

3. Jace Herondale

4. Tessa Gray

_Yes! I'd be working with Clary! Too bad that shitface Herondale is in my group too._

"So the book that I'll be choosing is...

**(I actually don't know what to choose, so can you guys leave some comments as to what book I should choose and what scene I should pick from it? Thanks in advance to those who helped me. I will be mentioning everyone who contributed ideas in the next chapter whether or not your suggestion gets picked)**

* * *

><p><span>During Lunch<span>

Jace POV

By today, the whole school found out about Clary returning back. News spreads around here quickly although the school has quite a large population. Most of these people went to school back in those days so they all knew Clary. Their impression of Clary was that she was a sweet, caring and kind girl who always put people in front of herself. Hence, she gained instant popularity. The bad thing was that most of the girls in the popular group did not know her and hated her because now I was well...focusing my attention on her instead of them. I even left their lunch table.

The moment Clary stepped into school today, she was swamped with people asking her where she went, how was she, and stuff like that, etc.

Thankfully, Sebastard wasn't here today.

"So I heard Magnus is holding a party this weekend, right Magnus?" Asked Izzy, suddenly becoming excited.

"Yeah, it's like a welcome back party for Clary!" Magnus sounded equally excited, or maybe even more.

"Guys, you know parties aren't really my thing right?" Clary said exasperatedly.

"We know, but just come all right? After all, it's for you," Izzy pleaded.

"Fine, but only on one condition, and that is I get to choose what I want to wear," she says with a smirk on her face.

"Ok! It's going to be awesome!" Izzy shouts.

The rest of lunch was spent discussing what was at the party and what we would do, and who we would invite.

* * *

><p><span>During Biology<span>

Alec POV

"So are you prepared for this afternoon?" I asked.

This was the first time I had ever seen her nervous, "Yeah, I've been training since I got back, which isn't very long ago actually. I'm kinda nervous."

"Well don't be, I have faith in you. I'm sure you can do it. I'll be there this afternoon, just letting you know."

"Thanks for the encouragement," she says, although I can still see that she's nervous.

At least Biology wasn't so boring now, with Clary sitting next to me, keeping up a stream of conversation. I was glad there was someone that I could ask for help when I needed it, because I wasn't so good at it. To be really honest, it was my worst subject and I had failed many times before.

After class, I did the bravest thing -well maybe not that brave to you, but to me it seemed like it was- ,I asked for Clary's number, giving my grade in Biology as an excuse. Well, after all, I was partly telling the truth. And now I have her number!

During the track trials

"Hey Alec!" I turn around to see Izzy who was Jace's sister and saw that next to her was Clary.

"Hi," I replied

"Well, Clary there you go. I'll be waiting for you in the stands and we can go for some ice cream later on, and if Alec bullies you, I'll deal with him personally," she says, although I know she knows that I'll never do that sort of thing, she just playing with me.

As Clary turned up with about ten minutes to spare, and I took that time to introduce to her the members of the track team who were present, and told her a little about our coach, who was a guy who was in his forties and was really kind.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

I went out into the soccer field doing some stretches before starting practice when I saw Clary standing not far away talking to Alec. She was probably trying out for the track team.

"Hey Clary!" I called and waved at her.

She smiled and waved back.

"Good luck for the trials!"

"Thanks!"

I smiled to myself, happy that I made some progress with her. At least, we were friends now. That isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

I watched Clary as she ran and saw that she was really fast and had some good running techniques. She was currently the first in the whole group that was trying out. Honestly, I never expected her to run that fast.

In the end, she came in first, so obviously, she was guaranteed a spot on this team. I hi-fived her after she finished and said, "See, I told you you could do it."

She was over the moon that she got in, and I was over the moon too, as now, I could see her a little more in school now.

**That's the end. I'm sorry as this is so short and more of a filler chapter as nothing major really happened.**

**Next chapter, I will skip to 2 days later and there will be something special happening. **

**Please leave suggestions as to what I can do or how I can improve on this story.**

**Read and review,**

**Jodi**


	7. Date night

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, I only own the plot.**

**I'm so sorry, but there is a reason Alec is not related to Jace and Izzy but to Raphael instead. The reason will be revealed next chapter. Although I'm sure most of you can tell by the end of this chapter.**

**People who contributed suggestions:**

**SaucyBrunette- TFIOS egging Monica's house scene**

**Meeeeeee- TID, Divergent or THG**

**Well, I'm just going with SaucyBrunette's suggestion then. Sorry that I hadn't updated for like a week? 3 tests for me next week and I have to study, especially cos one of them is geography and I'm barely passing that subject.**

**My English teacher was not in school this whole week and we got a really nice, young and hot teacher. Haha, just thought I'd share that.**

* * *

><p>*time skip to date night*<p>

Sebastian POV

_I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Clary today. aHHHH_

The door opened and there was Clary standing in front of me. She was dressed in a striped tee and light blue ripped jeans paired with a pair of red converse. She did not cake her face up with make-up like some of the girls at school, only applying some mascara and lip gloss. That was what I liked about her, she was not faking it, like having a face full of make-up or wearing revealing clothes.

"So what are we watching?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see," I said in a slightly teasing tone that earned a smile from her.

_/smile for me girl/ -Smile, The Vamps_

_Score! So far so good_

At the cinema

"Well, I've heard you like sci-fi movies, so I was thinking we should watch Interstellar, is that all right for you?"

"Oooh, I heard it's really good, so...why not?" I could tell by her tone that she was really excited.

During the movie, me and Clary were reaching for the popcorn for the same time and my heart skipped a beat when our fingers touched, even though it was only for a second. I hoped she felt the same.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

"wHAT?! Sebastard took Clary out on a date?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I whisper-yelled at Izzy.

_/only know you love her when you let her go, and you let her go/ -Let Her Go, Passenger_

"Well, I thought Clary would tell you by herself," Izzy said, filing her nails and not really paying attention to what I was saying.

Since I couldn't get anything out of Izzy, I stomped off to my room to try calm myself down and just think.

_I hope he screws this up_

* * *

><p>Sebastian POV<p>

*after the movie*

"Do you wanna go grab a bite?"

"Sure, I'm thinking some coffee, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am, there's a really good cafe that serves coffee and some pastries a few blocks down, why not go there?"

"Is it Java Jones? Before I moved, that was my favorite cafe."

"Yeah, I still go there all the time."

The air outside was chilly and I caught Clary shivering, so I offered her my jacket which she gratefully accepted.

_Remember to always bring a jacket on a date in case it gets cold._

We talked about school, projects, friends, college and many other things. I was hoping to make my first move tonight.

When the cafe came into sight, Clary rushed inside it, grateful for the warmth it offered. We took some pictures while eating and drinking for memories and I was never ever going to delete those. We talked mainly about books, an interest both of us shared.

"It's getting late, do you wanna start heading back?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Clary picking up her bag and fishing out her wallet.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get that,"

"Thanks." She flashed me a smile.

* * *

><p>Jace POV( 2 hours later )<p>

_Why isn't Clary back yet? It's almost 11._

I hoped Sebastard didn't dare try anything on her. Otherwise, he would get it from me.

I took out a book and started reading while waiting for her. Soon enough, I could feel my eyelids begin to droop from tiredness and I gave in, without waiting for Clary to come back as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sebastian POV( while walking home )<p>

We were almost at her house and I was nervous. Nervous about asking her on a second date. Worried she would reject me. We were walking through a dark alley and none of us were speaking. The silence surrounding us was comfortable, like a blanket enveloping us, not awkward. Clary broke the silence by humming a tune that seemed familiar but I couldn't really guess it at that time. I looked at her fiery red hair and how I wished I could run my hands through them. She was still wearing my jacket. Not that I minded, she could keep it if she felt like it. In fact, I would be delighted if she kept it.

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind us. I immediately turned my body but could not see anything beyond the dim glow of a street lamp. The darkness that followed was scary, frightening, like it was going to consume us. I dismissed it as me being paranoid and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Clary, on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice anything wrong.

Then, my eyes caught sight of movement behing Clary. I opened my mouth to warn Clary about the dark figure approaching her, but before I could do that, I was knocked out cold on the back of my head. I heard a strangled moan and my nose caught a whiff of lemongrass before the darkness really consumed me this time.

**Looks like poor Sebby fainted once again.**

**Is this ending considered a cliffie? And I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short but the next one will definitely be longer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**Read and review,**

**Jodi**


	8. Gone

**Replies to reviews:**

**kclare21: I will be doing Clary's POV next chapter, but I can't promise you it will be very long, maybe just a few paragraphs.**

**CrazyMeReally: Thanks! I really appreciate your comment/review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does. Sadly, I only own the plot.**

**As I will be doing Clary's POV next chapter, please request which scene you want it to be done with, or I will pick my own. All suggestions, as usual, will be mentioned, but I will only pick one.**

Sebastian POV

_Where the hell am I?_ I forced opened my eyes that seemed to be glued shut and took a look of my surroundings. The room I was in was old, it had a weird smell to it, but it looked very _grand?_ There were bookcases filled with books, and also, dust, and even a grand piano. I was probably in some manor that no one had stepped foot in for at least a decade.

The windows were sealed shut, only allowing a silver of sunshine to penetrate through, the only sign that it was daytime. When I looked to my right, I caught sight of Clary, still unconscious, tied to a pillar at the far end of the room. As I struggled to get to my feet, I became aware of the ropes binding my hands and feet together. Angry red marks were already starting to form around my wrists and ankle which meant they must've been tied here for at least, a couple hours maybe.

Whoever done this to us was going to pay, I hoped people cared enough for Clary to at least send a rescue team in search of us.

Jace POV

"Did you see Clary?" I woke up to the sight of Izzy face only inches from mine.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping? Next time, try not to give me a heart attack and get your face away from me." I said groggily.

"I'm serious Jace, Clary is gone. I tried calling her but she didn't answer. We were supposed to go shopping for the party today," Izzy's tone became serious.

"Maybe she's just trying to avoid you," I knew how scary and tiring it could be when Izzy decides to drag to on a shopping trip.

Sebastian POV

I pretended to be unconscious when soft footsteps could be heard from outside the room.

"Hey, they're still not awake. Do you think anything happened to them?" A male voice questioned.

"Of course not, don't worry, they'll be awake in no time." Another male voice replied. Except, where the first voice felt foreign to me, this voice souned familiar. It sounded like someone I knew. It sounded like _Alec?!_

_It couldn't be, what reason does he have for kidnapping us? But then again, it might not be him. It could be some crazy physcopath that just sounds like him. _

I opened my eye just a fraction, hoping the kidnappers weren't looking in my direction. And they weren't. They were sitting, their backs facing me, apparently eating something, maybe breakfast. At the mention of breakfast, I can feel how empty my stomach actually is. I hope they feed us and not let us starve to death.

Now, that it was probably safe for me to take another peek, I noted that there were only two of them. I could recognise one of them as Alec! He had the same dark hair, tan skin and build as Alec! On the other hand, I was clueless to who the other boy might be. He had brown skin and the same dark hair.

I could feel a sneeze coming on and tried to stop it, but well, guess my luck was over. The sneeze sounded oh so loud in the quiet of the room. This attracted both the guys attention.

"Well well well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up, who kissed you awake?" Alec said in a mocking tone.

"No one, I woke up by myself, fools. Do I look like Aurora to you?" I tried to put on a brave front.

They snickered. "We should do a self introduction, shouldn't we? I think you should deserve to know the name of the men who are your killers." Alec sneered.

The other boy stepped back a little at the word killer. He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself here like is physcopathic friend here. Instead, it was like he was forced to be present or even take part in any of this bullshit.

"I'm Alec, you probably know me as Jace's best friend. This guy over here," he said, jerking a thumb over to his friend behind him, "is my brother, Raphael. You probably don't know him, because he's one year younger than us."

"You know, we could get out of here alive, and you're being dumb asses by telling me your names and not blindfolding me at all," I said, trying to not let my voice shake.

Doubt crept into Raphael's eyes but Alec remained calm and said, "We would be done with you very soon, by the time anyone finds you, they will find nothing but your decomposing corpses." He laughed an emotionless laugh.

"For all you know, our friends already realize we're missing. Well, maybe not me, but at least Clary," I said nonchalantly, hoping to strike enough fear in them that they would release us. "You release us now, and I will say nothing, but if the police comes, it will be too late."

After all, they too are teenagers, like me, like Clary. How much experience would they have in kidnapping? TV show knowledge? That was total crap. They wouldn't last long, they would have no choice but to let us go sooner or later. To be very honest, I still doubted that anyone was searching for us right now, and was kind of worried for our lives. But for our sake, I had to act as if I wasn't affected by their threats.

*time skip to a few hours later*

Jace POV

"Izzy, Clary still isn't answering her phone and no one has saw her ever since last night," I said worriedly.

"Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Did anyone ever try ringing Sebastian? Wasn't she with him last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me give him a call."

-three phone calls later-

"He did not answer _any _of my calls. Isn't funny how both of them are missing? They can't possibly be hiding from us wouldn't they?"

"Maybe, I mean you never know. Let's go to his house and check."

*at the house***(I'm obsessed with doing these time skip things)**

"Hey Aline!" Izzy waved through the window.

The door opened and we were greeted by Aline Penhallow and her girlfriend, Helen Blackthorn. Aline was Sebastian's cousin and stayed with his family as hers had been killed in a car accident years ago.

"Did you see Sebastian? We are looking for him." Izzy asked, trying to get a better look of the house, like they might be hiding inside.

"No, we thought he spent the night with his date. Why? Is something wrong?" Aline questioned.

"Yes. Both Clary and Sebastian are missing and we tried calling them but we couldn't get through."

"Come on, I guess you should come inside and we can maybe figure out where they went." Aline said, stepping to one side to let us in to the house.

**That's the end. I'm sorry if each chapter isn't that long, but in the future I might edit the shorter chapters, like chapter three to make it longer.**

**I will do my best to answer to your comments and questions when I post the next chapter. :) **

**Read and review,**

**Jodi**


End file.
